An Idiotic Love Story
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: Minami Shimada absolutely hates Akihisa Yoshi. Always making comments about her chest, always being... Well stupid. So, stupid that Minami took his first kiss from hi- I mean she attempted to break his back tons of times! Yeah. When Minami and Akihisa are now destined to be in Class 3-F, can love actually... Occur?


**This is my first Baka to Test fic! Whoohoo!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters!**

* * *

><p><em>An Idiotic Love-Story- Chapter 1: Fated to Be Together<em>

* * *

><p>Minami Shimada never believed in love. She never understood the concept of love. Yeah, she loved her parents and her younger sister named Hazuki. But, they were so kind and generous to her, plus they were her own flesh and blood!<p>

That sounded gross.

Anyways, when they moved to Japan, Minami thought that she wasn't going to find the meaning of love there either.

* * *

><p>Then here's Akihisa Yoshi, an idiot that came into class on the very first day...<p>

Wearing his Sister's seifuku shirt[1].

Minami immediately knew that she wasn't going to be friends with this...

This...

Idiot.

Yeah, idiot.

* * *

><p><em>Would you like to be my friend?<em>

That was what he asked her.

Minami was surprised, how could an idiot like him, know French?

But, that wasn't what she first thought.

At first, she thought that she was the idiot.

How could she not have known that he wanted to be her friend?

But, she was rude to him but-

_He didn't mind that._

* * *

><p>She remembers when she first kissed Akihisa.<p>

Then she remembers that she did it in front of her rival-

I mean, friend, Mizuki Himeji.

Yeah, friend.

Then she managed to get Akihisa tortured by the FFF Inquisition.

Not the best timing, but, hey-

She got her feelings out.

* * *

><p>He helped her face her fears...<p>

And Miharu.

But, mostly her fears.

But, then he helped Himeji and she confessed her feelings...

Which he most likely heard.

She was s_uch _an idiot.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"<p>

Minami Shimada groaned as she opened her eyes to see the giant doe-like eyes of her little sister, Hazuki Shimada.

"Hazuki," Minami rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Hurry up, sleepy-head! Or else you'll lose more time before you head to your test!"

"Yeah, okay." Minami rolled her eyes before pulling her blanket over head again-

Wait.

Test.

Time.

Lose.

"AH!" Minami yelled as she zoomed out of her room, quickly taking a shower, getting into clothes, eating breakfast, then running out of the door.

"Dammit!" Minami cursed, as she angrily bit a piece of toast in her mouth. "I forgot about the placement test today!"

Minami managed to get a good running pace until-

WHAM!

"Ow!" Minami hissed, as she fell on the ground.

"S-sorry! Are you oka- WAIT! SHIMADA?!"

Minami looked up to see...

"Akihisa!? You idiot!" Minami yelled...

As she tried to break Akihisa's spine.

"M-Minami! Stop breaking me! We have to hurry!"

Wait.

Akihisa made sense for once.

"Well come on then!" Minami stood up, taking Akihisa's wrist and dashing off.

"S-SLOW DOWN!" Akihisa yelled.

"CAN'T!" Minami replied.

The two hurried towards Fumizuki, the doors are still open. "We're going to make it!" They both smiled-

Until they saw Tetsujin going in front of the doorway.

"Crap! Iron Man!" Akihisa whispered.

"YOSHI! SHIMADA! WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE?!"

_Crap! The door's closing! _Minami thought, watching Takahashi-sensei closing the door very slowly.

The two quickly mumbled their excuses as Tetsujin sighed as he walked into the academy, with Akihisa and Minami following him.

Until, the closed the door before they could get in.

"No way..." Minami mumbled.

"We didn't make it in..." She sighed, looking at the school's hallways through the door's glass.

"Well, there is one thing to be happy about," Akihisa smiled.

Minami's eyes narrowed as she glared at the idiot.

"And what may that be?!"

"We're definitely going to be in the same class agai- Wait, wait waitwait, MINAMI NO!"

Akihisa's screams pierced the skies as Minami proceeded to break his back.

But, Akihisa did have a point(Even if she didn't want to tell him).

They were fated to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably really bad and cheesy wow I am so sorry<strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
